


It Takes One

by Aya_kunZeroaddicted



Series: Batfam Week 2017 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batfam Week, Family, Fluff, Gen, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_kunZeroaddicted/pseuds/Aya_kunZeroaddicted
Summary: Moments in everyone's lives that were but steps that lead to family





	It Takes One

**Author's Note:**

> I sick at summaries. Sorry.
> 
> Also, this is better late than never. After 2 funerals, a vacation, getting sick, a wedding and then finally a 7 hour bus ride home, I just had to crash and get some sleep. This past month has been...tiring.
> 
> Here’s my contribution for Batfam Week: Day 1 – Family
> 
> Ages mentioned are for my own idea of a timeline and may not be accurate with canon...but even canon fails when it comes to this so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Please enjoy. And comment! Thank you!
> 
> [FF](https://www..net/s/12529048/1/It-Takes-One) | [Tumblr](http://writtenskyes.tumblr.com/post/161768452599/it-takes-one)

Bruce at age 8 could only think of how he hadn't done the chores his mother asked of him. Of how he'd gone to his father so he wouldn't have to.

" _Just for this day, Martha. It's movie night."_

He could still remember how she rolled her eyes in exasperation at her two boys. How she met Alfred's commiserating eyes (Bruce was sure) behind their backs.

He remembered smiling up at her and promising to be good once they returned home.

Bruce had stared at the moon the whole night and well into the morning. Not even once acknowledging Alfred once they'd returned to the manor.

He no longer had a family.

\---

Bruce at 15 was _not_ going through a "rebellious" phase as Al and Leslie were won't to call it.

He had nothing but his anger keeping him going from day to day.

_One step and then another._

But no matter how much he ran, he still felt like he was going nowhere.

And if that was the case, then he might as well be anywhere but here. Anywhere but in Gotham.

\---

Bruce at 25 was a Bruce who thought he was ready.

And he was glad he'd thought so even as the truth was so far from it.

Or else Batman wouldn't have come to be. Wouldn't have made him feel like he'd finally moved that one step, ready to take another.

 

* * *

 

Dick at age 10 was a bird without his wings.

When he'd seen them fall, his only thought was…nothing.

Not until he stood before their bodies did the fear, the anger, the helplessness invade his every thought.

_Why?_

He didn’t know it then but he wasn't alone in the experience as Bruce Wayne looked on and had his own panic attack.

Neither would have known the Bruce Wayne’s next step would take them to a new point in their lives where would have someone to come home to.

\---

Dick at 16 thought he'd seen it all. He'd traveled the world with the circus. He'd gone farther into places he would never have been allowed to go to if not for Bruce. He’d explored worlds with his friends.

But when he returned to have another boy look up at him (and not see beneath the smirk but only concentrating on it), Dick felt like he'd lost. What, he didn't really know. So he left again and barely came back.

Later, when Robin died, Dick again felt like he'd lost something. But this time he knew why. He'd lost his chance to be a brother.

 

* * *

 

Jason at 11 was just about ready to give up on his life. With his mother gone, he'd lost the apartment. With social services looking for him, he knew he’d lose even more if they found him. But now, with his last cash used to purchase food for the younger kids, Jason knew he had to do something. Or else end up as nothing.

So when he'd seen the Batmobile ( _the_ Batmobile. Holychristonacracker), he only paused to ask himself.

_Am I that desperate?_

_Yes. Yes, I am._

So he jacked the tires.

And didn't regret what happened after.

\---

Jason at 15 still didn't regret it. Bruce had laughed at his audacity. And having that as a beginning to more smiles and laughter in his life -in _their_ lives, was a good thing.

That he wasn't going to have more of it was something though. Having not had a chance to have Dick share in it too was regrettable.

Bruce would have loved to have the golden boy home.

Even if it meant he'd be second fiddle then. He just wanted his dad happy.

_Bye, Bruce._

 

* * *

 

Tim was 12 when he finally got the Batman ( _the_ Batman. Oh my fudging chocolate sprinkles) to actually listen to him.

Batman needed a Robin. And Gotham needed the Batman who was still Bruce. Not the avenging and near suicidal Bat who lost himself.

Training wasn't bad. It was going to be worth it.

Being a replacement…It was going to be worth it.

\---

Tim at 16 tried to convince himself that everything _had_ been worth it. That it _still_ was.

Even when Jason took him hostage. When he'd thrown a batarang at him. When he _called_ him 'Replacement'.

When Dick took Robin back and gave it to Damian. When Dick didn't smile with him anymore but did so with Damian.

Even back then, when his mother died.

When Stephanie died.

When Kon died.

When his father died.

When _Bruce_ died. And no one believed him when he said he wasn't.

_I… I'm so tired. But it'll all be worth it._

_It has to._

 

* * *

 

When Stephanie was 10 she met the new Robin and knew he was like her.

 _Robin is magic,_ he’d told her.

She wanted to be him.

Later, when she learned about her father, her childhood fantasy had come back to her. So she put on a suit and hoped for magic.

A brick to the face was surely not what he'd had in mind when Robin met Spoiler, Steph was sure...She'd also thought then that he'd be so mad and they'd never meet again.

Which was too bad since this new Robin seemed cute. And she could've have had a friend.

\---

When Steph was 15 she learned what love was.

It was making life she'd been afraid she wouldn't love.

It was seeing Tim be there for her every step of the way.

It was loving that life she'd made so much that she knew she deserved better. And so she let her go.

She hoped her little girl’s new family would be just that, a family. Full of love and happiness. She deserved it.

\---

When she'd asked Bruce her question, she hadn't expected an answer.

_I'm Robin._

 

* * *

 

When Cass was 9, David gave her her first gunshot wound and she'd flinched. It was a new pain and her reaction was paid for with more.

Later, with Tim, Cass knew her lack of reaction made him sad for her. And just like that, she also felt, for the first time, sadness for her younger self.

\---

When Bruce told her what he did, she wanted to laugh and cry all at once. Her emotions settled on smiling.

No more wondering by herself. No more people looking at her wrong. No more being alone.

She was gaining a family. One who trusted her and who'd be there for her.

But then he’d sent her away to Hong Kong.

Had it all been a mistake?

 

* * *

 

Damian was 10 when he met his father.

 

Damian was 10 when he lost his father.

Watching these people his father had called his family, he didn't understand how they were above _himself_ in his father's affections. He was the blood son. They were nothing. Strays not worth bothering with.

When he watched them fall apart in their grief for a man he truthfully barely knew, Damian didn't understand.

…How could they love his father so much?

…Could they come to maybe love him too?

 

* * *

 

**_Fam·i·ly (ˈfam(ə)lē) :  a person having kinship with another or others._ **

 

* * *

 

Damian at 13 met a boy much younger but full of this feeling of family.

Jon Kent was just like his father.

Sincere. Loyal. _Friendly!_

He couldn't help but sigh at such naiveté. But he also couldn't help but smile that despite the troubles he got them into, Jon remained a friend.

He was a constant reminder of one other person who was the same way.

Grayson was his Batman. And he thanked God everyday for the chance he was given. If not for him, he'd have just gone back.

Back to the life of an assassin. A killer.

He wouldn't have ever come to learn about Drake and his talents as a detective and as a capable businessman. As a coffee addict and a devious prankster. He wouldn't have become his brother.

Damian would never have learned what it was like having someone listen so earnestly to his music, having someone dance to his songs and enjoy it. He wouldn't have had Cass as a sister.

He'd never learn to love literature that was less about world conquering and more on the softer side of humanity. The love and humour that could be found and shared in books. He'd never have had Jason for an older brother. Never would have learned to let his anger and his fears of death not control him.

He'd never learn to appreciate the little things. Never would've been a child that was childish if not for her. He may call her fatgirl but Stephanie was his sister in all but name.

He'd never learn to have someone's unconditional love. To have someone's trust. To know that he'd never be without it.

He'd never say it but he loved his family. And was always so glad to know that they loved him back.

 

\---

 

Cass was a watcher. She liked watching people. Liked watching animals. Liked even seeing plants grow and flowers bloom (a fact that relieved her grandfather. Alfred was always glad for her help and companionship in his gardens).

She liked looking out of the many windows of the manor. Out over the watchtower after training with Babs. Out on the rooftops when patrolling with her family. She was glad for the wind in her hair and the sights and sounds that showed her life more than just words could do.

She'd loved being Batgirl. She loved being Black Bat. She loved her brothers who watched her back even as she watched theirs. She loved having a father who accepted her and always looked for ways to make her happy. She loved having a grandfather who always knew when to praise her or when to chide her. She loved having a best friend and confidant in Steph.

She loved her life, her family, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

 

\---

 

Steph had always run her mouth or acted impulsively whenever her emotions ran high. But she'd come to accept that such was her lot in life. She'd slapped the fricking Batman for pete's sake. She could do anything!

Having had a titled criminal, and not even a very good one, for a father was always something that made Stephanie feel like she needed to prove she was more than her father.

So she became Spoiler. She was Robin. She is Batgirl.

But she still felt like she had more to prove.

But then there were days when that didn't matter. More frequent good days. Really good days. Days when a smile from someone she saved gave her courage. When the sun coming out after a hard night's patrol reminded her it was a new day. When Alfred's after patrol snacks always included her favourite kinds. When Bruce actually smiled (a lip quirk is still a smile, B).

When Tim gave in and accompanied her on mall trips. When Jason treated her at her favourite diner when she was moody. When Cass did karaoke with her. When Dick ruffled her hair and joked with her. When Damian gave in and tried out what she’d asked.

When she was reminded that she also had this family who'd be there for her.

 

\---

 

Tim knew what it was like to be alone. Knew how hallways could feel so big no matter how old he got. He knew what it was like to be there and yet not really be seen.

He knew what it was like to lose someone. Knew how hard it was to be seen and not heard. Knew what it was like to be betrayed. To be nothing but an afterthought.

But he also knew that every pain he’d gone through had been worth it. Was really _still_ worth it.

He knew what it was like having someone greet you in the morning with a ready smile. He knew what it was like having someone to come home to. Knew what it was like to hear someone tell him he'd done a good job.

He knew what it was like to be trusted. Knew how much a smile shared with others was everything. Tim knew he was loved.

And he loved his family every bit as much and more in return.

 

\---

 

Jason liked staring at the sky. No matter how much it made him feel small, it also made him feel free. Nothing was in his way, no one to stop him from looking. From feeling.

There was no wood that trapped him. No soil that held him down. No painted faces among the stars. No liquid green that filled his lungs. No obligations and expectations. Just the vast space of blue both light and dark reflected in his eyes.

He also liked reading. There was nothing like getting lost in words meant to take you to a new world, a new environment. And reading was also something he could _share_. Something he rarely felt he could do.

But now it was easier. Now he knew he had his family. With a sister who listened so well and a brother who wanted to explore these written worlds like he does, how could it not be? The library was their den. Their secret island. Their wonderland.

And if sometimes they shared it with the others then that was okay too.

And when even Bruce joined in, Jason felt like he really had come home.

 

\---

 

Dick smiled when he was happy. Smiled when he was sad. Smiled when he wanted no one to look closer.

In the many years since he'd lost his _părinţi_ he'd felt so many emotions since then that had nearly drowned him. More losses that he'd experienced. Of friendships, of love, of family.

But when second chances came, he took it. He took it all by the throat and didn't let go. He would do better now. He would _be_ better now.

It wasn't worth it to lose friends. It wasn't worth it to lose the chance to love. It wasn't worth it to not be there for family.

So now he smiled because he meant it. Smiled as he saw his little wing read to little d. Smiled when babybird laughed with their princess and 'sister'. Smiled with Alfie when B involved himself and gave them his time.

He was glad to have his family together again.

 

\---

 

Bruce recalled watching as his eldest reclaim his title as Nightwing, watched in relief that his son wouldn't have to hold the burden of the cape and cowl. Watched him smile that toothy grin and then proceed to not stop talking his ears off.

He hadn't really minded as he remembered past mistakes and the effort they both took to move past them. Remembered how Dick first gave being a big brother a chance. Remembered how he'd gone even farther since then and tried even to bring not just one wayward bird home but all of them.

 

Jason didn't come by often but when he did, it relieved him. Seeing his son breathing, laughing even, was a miracle he thanked God for everyday. Despite the pain his child had been through, despite the fears and lingering insecurity, Bruce was glad to know that Jason would still be willing to come home. To know that he still considered this as his home.

If he kept tabs on his travels and teammates, if he kept watch over his son's neighbourhood and the kids Jason seemed to have all but adopted when he was away or was back home, well…he didn't have to know. (Jason totally knew. But they both pretend otherwise.)

 

When he'd learned how Tim had basically taken over WE, he'd been surprised and then delighted. He'd missed this boy who'd always chosen to play it safe by staying in the background. With the opportunities given, Tim had gone further in setting up the Gotham Knights to help others like he always did. And now everyone knew it.

He was proud to have his son work with him not just on the field but with the company. Though he'd taken back the reigns, Tim still more than occasionally helped him. Was excited with him on new projects and was a consoling companion when it came to audits and exhaustive board meetings.

 

Dance was never really his thing till Cassandra. As he watched her watching the ballerinas on stage, he couldn't deny the beautiful smile that graced her lips and sparkle that reflected in her eyes.

Both as Black Bat and as Cassandra Wayne, Bruce never regretted taking a chance on her. She was the family's princess. She was his sons' big sister (even to Dick sometimes) and he couldn’t have been prouder.

 

Steph wasn't his daughter but she was almost like one. She would’ve been the headstrong middle child, sometimes rivalling even Jay, always aiming to prove herself. Bruce knew he'd only added to the thirst by being an ass.

But as he watched her act the older sister to Damian, the confidant to Cass, the good friend to Tim and Jason, and the bridge for Dick, he couldn't help but be proud of her. Couldn't help but be glad he'd called her Robin when she'd asked.

 

As Bruce walked the halls of the manor, he knew that there were more paintings now, and that occasional classical music would spread throughout the manor. Not to mention the animals that roamed the halls and grounds with equal rights as everyone. Damian had never been one to stop and consider if anything he did was too extensive.

Bruce didn't mind any of it. Having these reminders of his son all around him was something to be thankful for. Damian wasn't just all about the fight. He was also more than that. And he was happy to have been given the chance to know these things about his youngest.

 

* * *

 

**_“Family is what you make it.”_ **

 

* * *

 

Alfred had watched his ward throughout the years. Had seen him falter and stumble. Had believed when no one else did that Bruce would come home. Was there to make sure he _had_ a home to come back to. And he'd been there to welcome him back.

He'd continued to watch over this young man as he chose to be a shield for others. Watched him plough through everything, even with all the bruises and the blood that was spilled. Watched his young ward and start to see him as more than just that.

And then Alfred watched him take that step toward a devastated little boy. Seen him make a decision that would forever change their lives.

 

When Dick took to being Robin like the flying bird he was, he'd worried but he'd also been proud. He was proud to know how much the boy loved helping people. Helping Bruce be more than the dark knight.

When that boy grew into his own person. Into his own persona. Into a young man who knew not how to stop loving. To always believe in the best of people.

To take the chance in Damian. To take it further and bring his first brother home. To make sure Tim knew he could come back. To encourage his sister. To believe in Stephanie. Alfred couldn't have been more proud of him.

 

As young Jason made himself a home with pillows and blankets in the library, Alfred had to smile at his antics and in relief. He loved knowing the boy had adjusted and grown comfortable in their home. He loved hearing him make the Batman laugh on patrol (even as it only made him more frightening to the criminals).

And now, as he did the same thing with his siblings, arguing the benefits of using blankets over comforters, Alfred was thankful that they had been given the chance to have this happen. Thankful that life and death had not held his grandson down. Alfred smiled each time he heard Jason laugh.

He smiled even more so when Jason would come over and help in the kitchen. When he came over just to have tea. When he came over just to read.

 

For a teenager and even before he was one, Tim had always acted like a little adult. It wasn't just his intellect but his own sense of what he thought he should do. It was helpful in making Bruce realize there was more than his grief. It wasn't when it made him think so little of his own self.

When Tim went back to school, Alfred had worried he'd have to adjust to a lot after having stopped school back when...But seeing him argue who had better teachers with Stephanie was relieving.

Now, seeing and pretending not to see his mischievous smiles as Tim planned to pull a prank on his brothers with the help of his sister. He smiled as he heard him snicker while he typed into his tablet.

 

Cassandra had always been a beautiful puzzle. Her handicap wasn't always bad but it had caused a bit of confusion. Still, she was an honest and earnest soul. It was never a bother to stop and make sure he heard her and understood her.

As the only female in the household, it was always a blessing to have young Stephanie come in and help make sure she wouldn't miss out on being one.

As the only female Wayne, it was always nice to see her brothers smile such threatening grins toward any who thought to use her.

He always had to shake his head however when even young heroes tried to flirt with her. This was because Batman got involved and that was always funny to both she and batgirl.

 

Though not a Wayne, young Stephanie had done what no others could.

She was friends with _all_ the Gotham vigilantes as well as being one herself. She could get mad at the Batman and put him in his place. And she, with Dick, had tamed Damian.

If that hadn't endeared her to everyone then seeing her sunny smiles and optimism usually did.

 

Being surprised wasn't really his usual when it came to the family. But when Bruce brought Damian home, Alfred was glad to have learned acting as he only internally gasped at how very much the boy looked like his father.

His attitude had taken adjusting to (not that anyone could tell) but it was all worth it as he soon watched the young prince become just a boy.

Alfred liked to pet said boy’s many animals when they came to him for affection. And he didn't really mind the extra work they gave him. In this instance, the son was very much like the father in taking in lives he would come to care for and love.

Recalling Damian choosing to gift him with music he liked or drew and painted him his gardens, it always made Alfred thankful he'd chosen to stay with his father.

 

Watching _all_ the children (and yes, this of course included Bruce), Alfred couldn't have been more grateful for this family. And as he looked at all the photos he'd come to collect over the years, Alfred couldn't help but smile at the thought of what had been and what could be.

He planned to be there for them as long as he could. Hoping even that maybe someday soon they'd even let him hold his great grandchildren whom he'd love just as much if not more.

**Author's Note:**

> Părinţi – Romani(an sez google...idk. it was hard just looking for a romani-english dictionary) for Parents (accdg to Google...)
> 
> And yes this doesn't include the new kids (not totally familiar with them, tbh) or even Babs (couldn't fit her in like I could Steph... :( )
> 
> Phew. Hope that made sense. If it didn’t, I’m sorry for confusing you. Still hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
